


Soft Touches

by Elveny



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pining, Seduction, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny
Summary: Day 1 - First Time | BathA hot spring during a Dravanian night leads to more than Adriene had expected...
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947166
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Soft Touches

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober List for 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580) by [Zaidee (Eyrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee). 



> We will work with the general Kinktober list you can find in the "Inspired by" link, but we switched days around a lot. All works can be found in the series which will update daily.

Adriene bit back a groan as she carefully sat down next to Estinien who gave her a sidelong look before going back to sharpening his lance. It was already late, and the others sat gathered around the fire, soft voices carrying through the air. 

“Are you alright?” he asked when she hissed slightly as she shifted around, trying in vain to find a comfortable position.

Adriene grunted her confirmation, but when he raised an eyebrow at her, she confessed, “I miss Layanna’s healing.”

“I have found naught amiss with Alphinaud’s healing,” Estinien said.

“No, he’s… it’s fine,” Adriene said quietly, careful that their conversation did not carry to the others. She did not want Alphinaud to feel bad. She knew he was doing his utmost. But even though her wounds were taken care of, Layanna put in that bit more effort that ensured that not a trace was left. Contrary to Alphinaud — and if she was honest, Cassia. There was a certain soreness left that took quite some time to go away. Just like now. “It’s just that Lay’s healing is… softer.”

“Ah. So you require a _soft_ touch.” There was something in his voice that made Adriene look up at him, a slight heat creeping into her cheeks, but Estinien’s face held no trace of teasing. Except for the intensity in his eyes.

Adriene cleared her throat, ignoring the flutter in her stomach. “I prefer to still be able to move after if that’s what you’re asking,” she said somewhat cheekily, nudging him with her shoulder.

A slight smile curled the corner of his lips. “I see,” he said slowly. “Well, I can help with that.” Abruptly, he put his whetstone aside and stood up, offering her a hand. 

She blinked in surprise but took his hand nonetheless. “Help with what?” she asked as she came to stand before him.

“Being able to move of course,” he answered matter-of-factly. “You are of no use if you lack agility.”

Adriene narrowed her eyes at him. “Good to know you appreciate me so much outside of my _usefulness_ ,” she said dryly, resisting the urge to put her tongue out at him.

It only served to make him smile, and his fingers tightened slightly around hers. It was only then that she realized he was still holding her hand, and the flutter was back in her stomach. “Come,” he said quietly, eventually letting go of her. “There is something I wanted to show you.”

Curiously, she followed him out of camp, calling over to the others that they’d be taking a stroll and decidedly ignoring Nayan’s grinning “Take your time”. For a few minutes, they walked silently through the scrubland. As much as Adriene enjoyed the evenings where they fell into easy conversation, the fact that they could be quiet with each other without it being uncomfortable was just as precious to her. But tonight, she was sorely tempted to pester him with questions, curious as she was. One look at his face was enough to tell her that it would be in vain, however, and so she kept silent until he stopped when they reached one of the floating islands.

“It is up there,” Estinien said, giving her a questioning look.

Adriene appraised the distance, then nodded. “I can make it if that is what you’re asking.”

He smiled, then he looked up and jumped. Adriene followed just a moment later, nearly stumbling against him as she landed, the leg that Alphinaud had healed earlier protesting against the strain. Estinien grabbed her arm to steady her.

“Sorry,” she breathed, rubbing her hand over her thigh. “I thought you’d be further in.”

“It is of no consequence,” he murmured, eyeing her with something like worry.

“I’m fine,” she smiled when she noticed it. “It’s just sore, nothing more.”

“You should have told me how much it bothered you earlier,” he admonished her, but Adriene just laughed.

“And then what? You would have carried me up here?” She shook her head. “I promise, it’s fine.” Estinien looked unconvinced, and the warm flutter inside her intensified at his obvious concern. “Will you tell me now where we’re going?” she asked, her smile widening.

The question seemed to remind him of his goal, but he shook his head. “No. But it’s not far now. Come on.”

Adriene couldn’t help but notice with warmth that he was more attentive for the rest of the way, making sure she was not lagging behind and ready to offer a hand when the terrain got rougher even though he never saw the need to actually do it. A few minutes further in, he eventually stopped.

“I stumbled upon it while on patrol yesterday,” he said, motioning at a crevice in the rocks. Curiously, Adriene went past him and through the crevice.

“Twelve forfend,” she muttered when she saw where he had brought her and stopped short. Before her, water flowed out of a spring in the rocks and gathered in a natural tub of two or three yalms diameter. Around them, the rocks rose to form a protective wall, opening above to the sky and covered in ferns and moss that thrived in the warm, moist air. But the truly astonishing part was the steam rising from the water. Without hesitation, Adriene knelt down next to the water and put her hand in. It was indeed warm, just short of being hot, and she let out a sigh. How long had it been since she had had a warm bath?

Too long, she decided.

Her eyes shone as she turned back to Estinien. “It’s a hot spring!” she exclaimed joyfully.

A low chuckle was her answer. “I know. I figured you’d appreciate—” he started, but interrupted himself when, without further ado, Adriene started to undress. 

She barely paid attention to him as she quickly got rid of her clothes and pulled the leather band from her hair. It didn’t take more than a minute until it was all in a pile and she carefully climbed into the spring, testing the depth of the water. It was surprisingly deep, quickly opening up into a pool one could easily have swum in if it were bigger.

With a content groan, Adriene sunk into the water, finding a seat on a ledge that allowed her to sit so that just her shoulders and head were still above water. “Oh, Maker, this is glorious,” she murmured. It felt like her whole body was sighing in relief at the all-encompassing warmth.

With a blissful smile, she looked towards where Estinien still stood, watching her in silence. “What are you waiting for?” she called over, starting to undo her braids. “Please don’t tell me you intend to just ignore the absolute pleasure this provides? I really don’t think you need to stand watch.”

For a second, Estinien looked as if he didn’t quite know what to say, then he only shook his head. “Very well,” he said slowly, and Adriene’s smile widened.

Adriene had finished unbraiding her hair and let herself sink completely under the water, combing her fingers through the long strands and scrubbing her scalp. “If I had known you’d bring me here, I’d have brought soap,” she complained good-naturedly when she surfaced again, wiping the water from her face.

“I brought some,” Estinien said.

He had undressed down to his trousers as he handed her the bar of soap, and for a second, Adriene forgot how to breathe. Numerous scars were scattered over his muscular body that was hairless except for that silvery line that— _Oh._ Suddenly, she had an idea why he had hesitated to join her and quickly forced her eyes back on the soap.

Of course they had seen each other in various stages of undress already, it was just a part of traveling for weeks with each other. And she was no person who minded nakedness — the gods knew she had seen enough naked people in campsites, especially in the army, and it had never been an issue. But being here, alone, in a moment that was anything but a short meeting on the campsite or at the washing place brought a new kind of intimacy to the whole situation.

She felt a very different kind of heat than the one from the spring engulf her, making her smile somewhat breathless as she took the soap from him.

“Thank you,” she murmured. There had been something else on her tongue, something witty, she was sure, but the words escaped her, and she quickly turned away to hide her burning cheeks by starting to wash her hair.

She tried to ignore the quiet splashes that told her Estinien had joined her in the water, tried not to think about the fact that he was naked. And right next to her. Within reach, so to speak.

Maybe a cold spring would have been better after all, she thought as she felt heat bloom deep in her belly, only to shake her head at herself.

This was ridiculous. It was just a bath. Just washing. Next to each other. Like they had done a dozen times already.

“Are you done?” Estinien’s voice brought her out of her thoughts, and she turned back to him with a questioning look. “With the soap,” he elaborated, and Adriene blinked.

“Oh! Oh, of course, sorry,” she said hastily and gave it back, nearly losing it in her try not to touch him.

Despite his earlier hesitation, he now seemed completely unbothered. Seeing his ease, Adriene took a deep breath and told herself to relax. That was why he had brought her here, after all, wasn’t it? So she could relax and soothe her aching muscles. Not to pine after him. It was bad enough that she kept looking forward to their training together just because of the delicious tension that had crept into it at some point, that she kept wishing their mission would prolong itself just so she could spend more time with him.

She let herself sink beneath the water again to wash out her hair, then started the process to untangle it, silently cursing the fact that she didn’t have a comb with her.

Adriene knew that her wish was selfish. After all, this mission could potentially end this war, and yet, all she could think of was that she had no interest in going back to Ishgard where they both would have to attend to other duties that would prevent them from meeting more often than not.

She dared a look at him. Estinien had washed his hair as well, the silver strands wiped out of his face for once. When he caught her eyes, he smiled and asked with a motion towards her hair, “You need help with that?”

Adriene blinked in surprise. Before she could think of an answer, he gestured at her to turn around, and after a second of hesitation, she followed suit, an excited tingle in her stomach as he came closer. When she had her back turned to him, he started to untangle the long strands with his fingers. He was surprisingly careful in his touches, and yet, every slight pull, every brush of his fingertips against her shoulders or neck sent a jolt through her. Despite the warm water, the tips of her breasts hardened as he smoothed the hair over her shoulder. But if Estinien noticed the way her breath had become somewhat unsteady, he didn’t let on about it.

“You’re very quiet,” he said quietly after a few minutes of silence. 

Adriene looked at him somewhat caught over her shoulder and gave him a smile. “Just thinking,” she murmured. “We’ll be at the Aery soon.”

“You’ll be happy to be going back to your sister, I assume.”

She hesitated for a second before she answered. “Yes, of course,” she said. “But…” Just then, his hands brushed over her neck, and Adriene’s eyes fluttered close as a shiver ran through her, the word ending in a breathless sigh that was just short of a moan.

There was no way he hadn’t noticed that.

She held absolutely still, barely daring to breathe.

Another touch, deliberate this time, of that she was sure, fingertips trailing from her ear down her neck to her shoulder, and relief and need surged through her. _He didn’t draw back._ Her lips opened slightly in another sigh.

“Soft touches, yes?” The roughness in Estinien’s voice was like a touch in itself, sending a spike of lust into her belly, and she threw caution to the wind.

“Yes please,” she murmured, turning around into his arms, her eyes dark and wide as she looked at him. The raw desire on his face made her breathless, and she barely knew whether she pushed herself against him or he pulled her close before their lips finally met.

Estinien kissed like he fought, relentless and demanding, fire and power in every movement and touch, and Adriene melted into him immediately. Her every thought dissipated as she lost herself in the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He nipped her lip, a low moan in the back of his throat as she opened her mouth beneath his and his tongue met hers. He kissed her as if he wanted to leave scorch marks upon her soul, and as her fingers curled into his hair, she was sure he succeeded.

And yet, as fiery as his kiss was, as soft were his touches. True to his word, his hands moved over her skin in a touch so feathery it was close to unbearable. The additional smooth movement of the water around them only heightened the sensation of being caressed everywhere at once. The contrast sent shivers down her spine, coaxing small sounds from her that made him smile against her lips. His fingers stopped at the sides of her breasts, curling in a way that made her twitch, and Adriene drew back slightly, just enough to make him trail after her.

“Maybe not quite as soft,” she murmured, the appreciative hum as he captured her lips again stoking the excited tingle in her stomach into a storm that swept through her with blinding force. She urged against him, knees on each side of him, and the shudder of his breath against her tongue answered her need in equal measure. His hands had found her breasts, thumbs teasing over the taught peaks until she felt every touch like a streak deep in her belly that she passed to him with needy sounds. Adriene’s own hand had started to wander over his shoulder and chest down. A part of her longed to take her time to explore every ilm of his body, but at the same time, she felt strung so tight that she didn’t want to draw this out much longer.

Estinien seemed equally torn, his hands roaming over her body as if he wanted to make sure he had found every curve, every rise and fall of her until they settled on her ass when she closed her hand around his length. His mouth had wandered from her lips to her neck, teeth scraping over her pulse, and his moan when she started to stroke him vibrated on her skin.

“Adriene…” The way he spoke her name sent a shiver of heat over her, and she threw every notion of waiting longer aside. His eyes darkened and dilated with lust as she lifted herself slightly and drew his cock between her legs, smoothing the swollen head over her entrance before she let herself sink down slowly. She was so ready for him, he slid into her with ease, and his fingers dug into her hips at the sensation, his breath catching in his throat as she enveloped him.

A low, outdrawn moan fell from Adriene’s as she felt him seated deep inside her, and the hand that was still wrapped around his neck clawed inadvertently into his skin. Estinien’s breath left him in a sharp hiss, but when she quickly mumbled an apology, he only shook his head. His hands smoothed from her hips upwards over her back chasing each movement when she found herself unable to hold still, and he pulled her flush against him to find her lips again with his mouth.

His kiss started slower this time, pulling her lower lip between his to taste her, teeth nipping before he captured her mouth with his, tongue demanding and being granted entrance. Like before, the moment he fully kissed her, Adriene forgot everything but to melt into him, offering all of her pleasure to him, and Estinien responded in kind. Every breath they shared was chased by a sound of pleasure as Adriene moved upon him with slight twists of her hips, but soon, it was no longer enough.

Estinien’s hands returned to her hips, directing her movements, and she followed his lead as he thrust up into her, her motions getting more and more frantic as the pleasure coiled more and more tightly inside her. It was only when she felt his fingers part her to find her clit that she realized his hand had left her ass, and his name was a plea on her lips he answered only too readily. Over and over, he brushed over her center in time with her movements upon his cock. Her head fell back as she arched against him and the feeling of his mouth and teeth on her neck made her cry out in pleasure. Her rhythm got erratic and desperate as she felt her relief approaching fast, the tension inside her bursting through her with overwhelming intensity. It took Estinien only a moment longer until he groaned deeply, thrusting into her with nearly frantic movements as he came inside her.

It took Adriene a while to come down from her high, wrapped in Estinien’s arms, the water splashing slightly around them. This might have been a bad idea, she thought as she wiped a strand of hair out of his face, giving him a soft smile. How was she supposed to ever find a reason to go back to Ishgard now?

But as he wordlessly pulled her into another kiss, she found that right now, she didn’t care in the least.


End file.
